El Regalo Perfecto
by Mnemosine624
Summary: Quién hubiera dicho que una bofetada sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir? Todo es posible en navidad!


Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro; por simple diversión.

* * *

** El Regalo Perfecto.**

_"Hola Akane,_

_Te estarás preguntando el motivo que me ha llevado a dejar esta nota sobre tu escritorio ya que no es un gesto nada propio de mi, pero teniendo en cuenta que las fiestas navideñas están ya a la vuelta de la esquina y dado que Nabiki sigue desplumándome como si fuera el mismísimo pavo que cocinará Kasumi dentro de dos días, este año no me queda más remedio que recurrir al típico regalo intangible si quiero evitar que te enfades conmigo y creas que soy un patán insensible._

_Creías acaso que me olvidaría? Vamos Akane, cuándo me he olvidado de hacerte algún regalo? Vaaaalee, admito que tal vez se me haya pasado algún que otro cumpleaños, pero… en navidades? Ahí no he fallado jamás! Y lamento que este año tengas que conformarte con estas breves palabras en lugar de la cajita de música que sé que te hace tantísima ilusión… tal vez puedas pedírsela a Nabiki y así, al menos, sabré que el dinero que me ha soplado por el incidente del mes pasado con Kuno estará bien invertido._

_De todas formas, cuando abrí el monedero el otro día y comprobé que la opción de comprar algo quedaba completamente descartada, no tuve más remedio que ponerme a pensar qué podría hacer para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí en este último año… Echando la vista atrás me doy cuenta de que éste ha sido un año difícil y que, de no ser por ti, ahora mismo yo ni siquiera estaría aquí. No creas que no me doy cuenta de que mi presencia ha convertido tu mundo en un caos y que, aún así, eres capaz de poner tu vida en peligro para salvarme el culo cada vez que mi egocentrismo me hace creer que soy invencible… Porque, seamos sinceros, en Jusenkyo quedó bien patente que no lo soy; y que si no llega a ser por ti ahora mismo no sería más que pasto de gusanos. Cómo darte las gracias por salvarme la vida? Cómo no matarte con mis propias manos por semejante acto de inconsciencia? Cómo perdonarte por provocar que tenga pesadillas cada vez que recuerdo que casi mueres por mi culpa?_

_Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, aún no me explico cómo aceptaste participar en ese circo que llamaron boda para que tu padre me entregara el agua que curaría mi maldición. De verdad te hubieras casado para que finalmente yo pudiese curarme? Si te digo la verdad, desde entonces me molesta un poquito menos tener que soportar a esa pelirroja que sale a pasear cada vez que llueve… No, espera! No me malinterpretes! Quiero decir que no me gustaría saber que estás atada a mí de por vida sólo porque en un momento de impulsividad creíste que mi curación era más importante que tu felicidad._

_Y ante tantas penurias y batallas, ante semejantes sacrificios y sufrimientos, me encuentro con los bolsillos vacíos, pensando en qué puedo ofrecerte yo a cambio de todo eso… Es por eso que este año he decidido, por una vez, dejar de lado mi ego y orgullo para presentarme ante ti y ofrecerte lo único de lo que soy capaz de disponer: yo mismo, con las manos vacías pero con la firme promesa de estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites. _

_Eso no significa que vaya a dejar de ser el cafre que soy, ni esperes que deje de chincharte o me comporte de distinta manera contigo; recuerda que esto es un regalo, no un milagro de navidad; y supongo que cambiar mi forma de ser no es tan sencillo! Pero sí significa que no voy a volver a fallarte, Akane. Procuraré mantenerte alejada y a salvo de todas las locuras que suceden constantemente a mí alrededor y si aún así, alguien logra acercarse lo suficiente como para hacerte daño, te aseguro que no saldrá bien parado en su intento._

_Sé que no es gran cosa ni suena a novedad, pero en mi ofrenda navideña hay un asunto implícito que nunca nos hemos atrevido a abordar; permite ahora que lo saque a la luz porque es importante que sepas que, decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado, apoyando esa decisión como si fuese la mía propia... Son dos años ya los que llevamos comprometidos por un juramento que ninguno de los dos realizó y, pese a nuestra disconformidad, creo que hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien y que, con nuestros más y nuestros menos, formamos, en definitiva, un buen equipo. Aún así, la última boda que trataron de organizar nuestros padres me hace pensar que llegará un día en que, realmente deberemos afrontar esa resolución. Akane, piénsalo: nos falta tan sólo un año para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y es bastante probable que para entonces esos dos viejos locos quieran volver a probar suerte… y si consiguen encontrar agua de Nanichuan otra vez para volver a chantajearte?! Ni se te ocurra volver a caer en sus trampas, Akane! Espera, creo que me estoy yendo del tema… Lo que quiero decir es que no quise casarme entonces y seguiré sin querer casarme contigo si vuelven a intentarlo… No, no, no, no, no! Espera, no dejes de leer! Puedes pegarme luego si quieres pero no dejes de leer, por favor! Esto NO es lo que quería decir… Qué quieres? No por sentarme a escribirlo, voy a dejar de ser rematadamente torpe con las palabras… En fin… Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que sé que tu sentido del deber y del honor son tan fuertes como los que siento yo para con mi familia, y no quiero pensar que eso pueda condicionarte cuando llegue el momento… no quiero que nada influya en tu decisión, a excepción de tu propia voluntad._

_Y por eso vuelvo a decirte que me pongo en tus manos Akane, para aceptar tus deseos como los míos propios y, si llega el día en que decidas que no quieres seguir teniéndome a tu lado, yo asumiré la total responsabilidad de romper nuestro compromiso y acataré toda la deshonra que ese acto pueda conllevar, devolviéndote la libertad de poder seguir con tu vida sin cargo de conciencia alguno. Por favor, no malinterpretes mi ofrecimiento, te conozco y sé que ahora mismo creerás que estoy intentando alguna extraña estratagema para mofarme de ti; pero te recuerdo que he dispuesto mi persona ante ti y, si por algún extraño azar del destino o poción mágica de efectos irreversibles, decidieras aceptar y llevar a buen puerto este compromiso, yo estaré a tu lado, aprendiendo a cuidarte y a no darte motivos para que me golpees cada día...Aunque ambos sabemos que esa segunda opción es bastante improbable que suceda…_

_Bueno, y creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir… no te esperabas algo así, verdad? Sólo quiero recordarte que tienes la opción de decidir y que no le debes nada a nadie: ni a mí, ni al dojo, ni a nuestros padres. Eres libre Akane, y yo te apoyaré siempre._

_Y si en algún momento la retorcida mente que ambos sabemos que tienes ha creído que te estaba ofendiendo o rechazando, te pido que respires hondo y recuerdes el acto de humildad que se halla escondido tras estas toscas palabras y que, en definitiva, puedes disponer de mí como mejor desees._

_Feliz Navidad Akane."_

_R.S._

Parece que esté acercándose a mí a cámara lenta; nunca me había dado cuenta de lo largo que es este pasillo! Parece que está muy seria… es posible que enfadada? Seguro que ha encontrado ya la carta y la acaba de leer… Si es que ya sabía yo que no iba a ser buena idea! Y ahora qué le digo? Un momento, eso que brilla en sus ojos son lágrimas?

-"Buenos dí…"

-PLAS!-

… Silencio…

Será posible! No, si al final será verdad que soy un completo inútil a la hora de expresarme… De verdad me quedó tan mal como para ganarme una bofetada tan fuerte? Pero… por qué me pega si lo único que le digo es que no tiene que sacrificarse por mí, que yo mismo romperé el compromiso cuando ella lo quiera así! … Espera… No puede ser… Acaso…

Y ahora qué hace? Está llorando? No, creo que… Está intentando calmarse tal como le pido que haga en la carta? Pero es que, es posible que esa bofetada signifique que me quiere a su lado…?

…Silencio… Inspira… Expira… Inspira… Y su sonrisa ilumina la mañana.

-"Feliz navidad, Ranma… Te vienes a correr conmigo? Hace una mañana preciosa!"

FIN.

* * *

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado un ratillo para leer mi primer fic; quería hacer mi pequeña aportación navideña y se me ocurrió esto. Os haya gustado o no, me encantaría que os animaráis a dejar reviews que me ayuden a mejorar para las siguientes historias. Gracias y Feliz Navidad! ^^


End file.
